


Thanos, you’re part of the universe too

by mssnek



Series: Thanos snapped (himself away) [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Love thor, M/M, Oops, Well his dust anyway, au if Thanos had snapped himself away, honestly why didn’t this happen??, its the ending we all deserved, thanks for coming to my ted talk, thanos is a dumbass, thor: god of lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-23 15:13:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18153515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mssnek/pseuds/mssnek
Summary: What if Thanos had snapped himself away? He is part of the universe after all...





	Thanos, you’re part of the universe too

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for not posting anything on my other stuff rn!! I have a couple things in my head but I am swamped w school and I need to sleep so I haven’t actually written anything out yet :// but! I go on spring break next week! So I should get some more stuff out then

“You should’ve gone for the head…” he whispered, enjoying the look of astonishment, pain, and regret going off in Thor’s eyes all at once. Thanos raised his left hand, steady despite the wound inflicted upon this torso only moments early. With a self satisfied smile, he snapped.  
Suddenly, his smile dropped. Thor began to back away, eying him with confusion and horror. Thanos looked down at himself as his body began to disintegrate. He watched first his legs disappear, then his arms, then his torso. As he became only a head, he looked at Thor and whispered, “whatever it takes,” before finally becoming ash and dust.  
Thor started to smile cautiously, before running over and grabbing the gauntlet left behind by Thanos’ dusting. “Woohoooooo!” He cheered loudly. “I have defeated Thanos. He lays slain and we have claimed the gauntlet in victory!”  
He jogged over to Steve, where Captain America was staring broken-heartedly at the pile of dust that had once been his best friend. “You know, Buck,” he was saying to it, “I was planning to propose soon. They legalized it. About 4 years ago. People like us, getting married. Who would’ve thought?” He let out a low half chuckle, half sob before crouching down over the dust lower.  
“Steve!” Thor said, as he reached him. Steve shot up quickly and looked sadly at Thor.  
“It’s too late,” he said. “Thanos snapped.”  
“Yes! But! He snapped himself away! And now we have the gauntlet!”  
Steve began to look hopeful again, the corners of his mouth lifting. “You mean, we can figure out a way to get them back…?”  
“Yes! I’m sure we will be able to very soon!”  
“Then what are we waiting for? Let’s go!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I know this is short, but I saw someone commenting “what if Thanos had snapped himself away lmao” so I had to write a little thing 
> 
> Find me on tumblr as ms-snek to bother me and make me stop procrastinating my writing !


End file.
